Dilemmas of a Party Dude
by SewerSurfin
Summary: Parties are Michelangelo's thing. He is the party dude, after all. But with Kala's birthday fast approaching, Michelangelo finds that even a party dude needs help sometimes. 1987 Mikey/Kala fluff.
1. Raphael

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT.**

 **A/N: I've been wanting to write a Mikey/Kala piece for a while now...and this one came to me. So obviously, this takes place in the '87 'verse, sometime in the second half of season 10 (but the sky isn't red, it's a nice shade of blue XD). This will be a short ficlet...I have about 4 or 5 chapters planned.**

Raphael wasn't what his brothers would call the most observant of the quartet, but a few minutes into playing a videogame with Michelangelo, and even the red banded ninja could tell that something was bothering his younger brother. The normally optimistic mutant was pressing on the controls half-heartedly, his expression distant and thoughtful.

After the tenth time in which Raphael had a perfect KO against Michelangelo's Sub-Zero - and thus breaking the high score in which the orange masked ninja held every position - Raphael dropped his controller in frustration and glared at his distracted sibling.

"Alright, Michelangelo, what gives!?" Raphael asked, his voice stern. He cringed internally at how much he sounded like Leonardo.

Michelangelo stared at his controller, running his right thumb nervously over the buttons. Despite knowing that Michelangelo was anxious about something, the lack of a response frustrated the volatile Raphael.

He waved a hand in front of Michelangelo's face. "Earth to the space cadet!" he spoke a notch higher.

Michelangelo sighed heavily as he continued to stare fixedly at his game remote. His posture was slumped and he was leaning his forearms on his thighs.

"I spoke to Kala on the interdimensional communicator today, bro," Michelangelo replied despondently.

Raphael's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Speaking to Kala normally put Michelangelo in such high spirits that he would spend hours in the kitchen baking pizzas and whistling to himself.

"O...K…" Raphael said dubiously, drawing the word out. "I thought you _liked_ talking to her?"

"Oh, I _do,_ dude…" Michelangelo answered without hesitation, a bit of a dreamy tone at the fringes of his voice. "But I realized that I have a major problemo."

Raphael crossed his arms across his plastron.

"You finally realized that you're a mutant turtle and she's an alien from an alternate dimension?"

Michelangelo straightened himself up, glanced over at his elder brother, and scrunched his snout in confusion.

"Um...no, dude," he said, puzzled, totally missing Raphael's point.

"You're. A. Mutant. Turtle," Raphael enunciated each word. "She's Not."

"No duh!" Michelangelo shot back. "But what does that have to do with anything? Your girlfriend is a mutant lizard. Not. A. Turtle."

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "At least she's a mutant…"

"And Leonardo totally digs Lotus, a human kunoichi-dudette...and Donatello…"

"...is in the middle of a torrid love affair with his machines," Raphael grinned playfully as he held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, you got me." He knew Michelangelo would not be swayed in the matter. "So what's the 'major problemo'?" He put his brother's trademark words in air quotes.

"Well...y'see…" Michelangelo began sheepishly. "Kala just told me that her first birthday is coming up...and she's mondo excited about it…" Michelangelo's gaze turned back downwards and he picked on his right knee band nervously. "I - I just want to make it fantabuloso for her...but I don't know where to start."

Raphael chuckled. His emotional brother could get worked up about the silliest things. "Michelangelo, that's all? You're the party dude! This can't be _that_ difficult for you...You always make my birthday at least tolerable, and that's saying something since I _hate_ that day…"

Raphael's voice trailed off as something odd about what his brother had said clicked in his mind. His jaw slackened for a moment in shock before saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...wait. _Hold the phone._ Did I hear you correctly? _First birthday?_ I've heard of robbing the cradle, Michelangelo, but I think you've stolen it before it was even manufactured!"

"No, dude, it's not like that, Kala's actually very close to our age," Michelangelo explained in a hurried tone, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "It's, like, the first birthday she's ever been able to celebrate. When Krang was in control of Dimension X, parties and fun were outlawed. Now that's he's outta the picture, the Neutrinos are free to party hardy!"

"Ok, whew," Raphael wiped a hand across his forehead in an exaggerated display of relief. "I was worried about you there for a second" - his voice dipped lower and snarkier - "even more so than I usually am."

Michelangelo shook his head. "Do you have any suggestions for what I can do for her? You at least have a girlfriend who can celebrate birthdays…"

"Well…" Raphael mused for a moment before continuing, "if you ask me, the perfect birthday would be a night of laughs. I took Mona Lisa to the House of HaHa for her last birthday, and she loved it. She was really grateful." He shot his brother a wolfish grin. "And when I say grateful...I mean reeeeeeally grateful."

"Dude," Michelangelo's brow crinkled in disgust and he scooted over as far away from Raphael as he could go on the couch. "That was way more than I needed to know."

Raphael shrugged nonchalantly. "What? She took me out for a pizza, Michelangelo. What's so weird about that? What were you thinking?" Raphael paused for a few moments before his eyes grew as wide as pizza pans. "Hey! Get your mind outta the gutter, bub! That stuff would never make it by the censors!"

Michelangelo waved a dismissive hand at his brother and rose to his feet. "Whatever, dude. Aside for the going out for pizza, I don't think that's all really my style anyway. I'll catch you later. I need to think about this more."

Michelangelo headed in the direction of the kitchen. Pizza always helped him think.

"Careful with that thinking thing," Raphael called to his brother's retreating form. "Don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Not laughing, dude," Michelangelo retorted.

"That's why you need the House of HaHa…"

Raphael had added onto his last comment, but the orange clad ninja tuned him out. He wasn't in the mood for his typical banter exchanges with Raphael. He sighed as he entered the kitchen. Why was he having such a hard time with this birthday thing? Raphael was right...parties were his _thing..._ like pizza and comics...and Kala meant a lot to him...what if he...blew it?

 **A/N: Episodes referenced here concerning Raphael... The House of HaHa is from "Raphael Knocks'm Dead" and Raphael hating his birthday comes from "Mr. Nice Guy". Mona Lisa is from "Raphael Meets His Match".**


	2. Leonardo

**Disclaimer: As always, I claim no ownership of the TMNT.**

 **A/N: Raphael wasn't much help...how about Leonardo?**

Leonardo was sitting at the kitchen table in his customary rigid, perfect posture. He was polishing one katana with a cloth, the other carefully placed on the table. Every few strokes, he would remove the cloth and check the kitchen lights' reflection on the metal, meticulously checking for any missed spots.

Michelangelo went to grab a frozen pizza from the freezer, but was cut off by Leonardo saying, "I just put one in the oven for lunch. It will be done in about ten minutes."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Michelangelo grabbed a chair, turned it around, and plunked himself down, folding his arms on the top of the backrest.

"You should watch your posture, Michelangelo. A ninja should always be conscious of his form," Leonardo admonished in an authoritative tone.

A slight scowl ghosted over Michelangelo's features, but he complied with his leader's wishes. He flipped the chair around and positioned himself with the poise he was sure Leonardo wanted.

 _Now I just need some tea in a dainty cup and remember to stick out my pinky._ Michelangelo joked to himself. Quickly remembering his current dilemma, his mood rapidly deflated. _Leonardo is bodacious at coming up with plans...maybe he could help…_

"Leonardo?" Michelangelo questioned his older brother, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two. "Could I ask your advice on something, dude?"

The turtle in blue placed down his katana and interlaced his fingers upon the tabletop. His eyes lit up in a mix of curiosity and elation. It was rare that his carefree brother ever came to him for advice. Leonardo had a tiny glimmer of hope that Michelangelo was going to start taking his ninja training more seriously and had come to him for advice on that. What else could Michelangelo be asking him about?

Giving his youngest brother his undivided attention, he replied, "Of course."

Michelangelo paused for a moment and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The wooden legs of the seat scraped upon the concrete floor of the subterranean kitchen. The orange clad ninja was not accustomed to having this sort of conversation with his eldest sibling.

"Well…"Michelangelo started, "Kala's birthday is coming up."

He failed to notice the momentary disappointment which flickered in Leonardo's eyes like an elusive firefly.

"I'm not sure what to do for her, bro...and I want it to be...special…"

The pleading desperation in Michelangelo's voice struck a long buried chord with Leonardo. His heart clenched as memories of Lotus Blossom flitted through his mind. His expression softened and grew wistful, losing its disciplined edge. He had never been able to convince the fiercely independent kunoichi to stay with them... _him..._ but if Michelangelo could have a chance at happiness…

"If it were up to me," Leonardo began, "I would share our rich ninja heritage with her so she can get a new appreciation for you and our family; to strengthen your bond. Maybe you could take Kala to the Japanese history exhibit at the museum and get her an authentic katana."

Michelangelo pursed his beak, weighing his response. He appreciated Leonardo's effort, but it wasn't quite what he was searching for.

"No offence, leader-dude, but...I don't think Kala would dig that."

"Even with Krang gone, his remaining factions are still making Dimension X a place of war, Michelangelo," Leonardo explained. "A katana is a gift that is both functional and practical. What better way to show her how much you care?"

Michelangelo had to admit that Leonardo's logic did make sense, but it just didn't _fit._ That idea applied to him and Kala was like trying to fit a rectangle pizza in a round pan.

"Leonardo…" Michelangelo began, the rest of his sentence trailing away at the end.

Leonardo sighed. "I know, I know, it's just not _you."_ He shrugged, and then picked up his katana to resume polishing it. A minute sorrowful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Can't say I didn't try though."

"I know, bro," Michelangelo said greatfully.

Leonardo's poured himself into his work, his strokes harder and more purposeful than they had been before. Michelangelo noted the hurt that lined his brother's features.

 _I'd bet my shell he's thinking about Lotus. Here I am so wrapped up in myself...and I totally brought up a sore point for my bro. Way to go Michelangelo._

"She'll come back, dude," Michelangelo said softly.

"No." Leonardo shook his head sharply, knowing instantly who Michelangelo was referring to. His next words sounded exhausted, as if all the energy had been drained from him. "She won't. She went back to Japan."

"But, that doesn't -"

"Enough." Leonardo said with an uncustomary harshness, the single word full of finality. "Pizza's done, anyways," he added flatly as the timer beeped.

Michelangelo nodded numbly and proceeded to get the pizza out of the oven. As he opened the door, the heat from the oven blasted his face, sending the pizza's enticing aroma into the air of the room.

Patience, especially when hungry and emotional, had never been a strong point for Michelangelo, so he had to hold himself back from slicing the pizza as the mozzarella bubbled invitingly before him. Leonardo had even picked an amazing topping combo: asparagus and marshmallow sauce. The leader tended to like healthier fare to cover his pizzas, but would throw in a junkier topping from time to time, and it looked like this was one of those instances.

"After the pizza cools some, would you mind taking some to Donatello in his lab?" Leonardo spoke up as Michelangelo took a seat back at the table. The leader was clearly trying to change the subject, but the orange masked turtle chose not to mention it. "He's working on some important project or another and I don't want him to forget to eat again."

Michelangelo shot him an "ok" sign with a hand and said, "Sure, dude, no problemo. Maybe I'll ask if the brainiac if he has any notions for Kala while I'm in there."

Leonardo raised a dubious eyebrow ridge and replied, "Out of the four of us, Michelangelo...I would think he would be the _last_ one to ask about advice on your girlfriend. His life is his science."

Michelangelo raised from his seat and grabbed the pizza cutter.

"Au contraire, dude...Donatello feels way more than he lets on," Michelangelo said evenly, as if this should have been common knowledge for the leader.

Curiosity piqued, Leonardo placed down his katana. "What do you mean?"

Michelangelo placed a slice of pizza on the table for Leonardo, who graciously accepted it.

"What I mean, bro," Michelangelo explained as he swallowed a bite of pizza. "Is that the Don-ster does seem like a distant dude, but under all that techno talk and brainy stuff, there's a lot going on that he never says. He's, like, a pizza box dude. Under that cardboard is a mondo radical pizza that you'd never know was there unless you knew to look."

Leonardo's eyes widened slightly. "Wow, Michelangelo….that's... _deep."_

Michelangelo shrugged nonchalantly, indicating that he thought it was no big deal.

As much as Donatello and Raphael took playful jabs at Michelangelo's intelligence at times, Leonardo had to admit that his youngest brother had an emotional insight that the rest of them often took for granted. Although he would never mention it out loud, in a way, Leonardo envied him in that aspect. Leonardo had been working over the years with Splinter to try to hone this in himself, and it came naturally to the brother who didn't put much stock in his ninja training besides what was expected of him. But on the other hand, Michelangelo's empathy and optimism had proven to be a very strong glue for the group, a sunshine in times of darkness, and Leonardo would not have it any other way.

"Never change, Michelangelo," Leonardo said fondly as Michelangelo gathered some of the pizza and a cup of coffee for Donatello.

"Back at cha, bro," Michelangelo grinned as he turned to leave. "And for what it's worth, dude, Lotus just needs to find herself. You _will_ see her again."

Leonardo sighed. He wished he could believe Michelangelo in that regard, but he found that as much as he tried, he couldn't. He didn't respond, and went back to polishing his katana.

On his way to the bedrooms, Michelangelo passed by Raphael who was busy shouting in protest at the TV when the contestant on the game show he was watching got the wrong answer.

Michelangelo paused in the middle of the common area, at the center of their bedrooms. His eyes flickered to Donatello's room, and then to his own.

 _There's something I need to do first._ Michelangelo pondered as he went into his room.

He placed down the pizza and coffee on his bookshelf and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He sat down on his bed and tapped the pen thoughtfully on his chin before bringing it down to the paper. His trembling hand began to write in long unused kanji. Michelangelo and his brothers always conversed in English, and while Splinter had taught them Japanese, it had never come very easily to Michelangelo.

He wrote the first two words and held up the paper to examine his handiwork before he continued.

" _Dear Lotus…"_

 **A/N: This chapter got away from me, that's for sure. I wasn't planning on putting so much Leo/Lotus stuff in here...but it just sort of happened, so I decided to roll with it. I just hope that it didn't ramble too much. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Donatello: Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT**

 **A/N: One thing I have to say that is completely different about the 87 show and the 2012 show is the relationship between Mike and Don. In the 2012 show, they are very close, but I see them in the 87 show with a different relationship. They still care about each other, but Donatello's introverted aloofness doesn't quite fall in line with Mikey's extroverted, emotional personality. So this chapter is going to look into that. And wow...It's been like 1 ½ years since I've updated this...and more since I've updated my other multi-chapter fics. I'm going to try to change that!**

Donatello didn't hear Michelangelo enter his lab. The genius had a tendency to throw himself so deeply into his work that he became oblivious to the outside world, and now was definitely one of those times. He was sitting at his work table, head bowed, staring intensely at a piece of paper.

He was clearly preoccupied with it, and whatever it was had filled Donatello with a level of hurt that Michelangelo had never felt from his brother before.

His older brother was an enigma to him, unspoken emotions flitting beneath the surface only to be drowned in the sea of his lab. He would escape there, burying himself in experiments or circuitry to push away feelings he didn't wish to express. Michelangelo, on the other hand, felt his emotions freely, openly. They were as much a part of him as pizza and skateboards, whereas Donatello erected a wall of science and mechanics around his.

From time to time, there were cracks in Donatello's armor, fine fissures marring the surface, and allowing Michelangelo a glimpse of what was underneath...and if he read his brother properly, Donatello held a vast wealth of emotion, almost as deep as his own.

"Hey Donster," Michelangelo called out good naturedly, heading over to his brother's side. "How's it hangin', compadre?"

Donatello started in surprise, promptly flipping over the sheet of paper he had been analyzing. He folded his arms and leaned forward, placing his arms over the parchment, as if trying to hide it. And as always, his mental walls were hastily reconstructed as he plastered a plastic grin on his face.

"H - hey Michelangelo! What brings you here?" he said in an unassuming manner.

Luckily for Michelangelo, Donatello was also a horrible liar. The surfer placed the coffee and pizza on the table's wooden surface. Donatello eyed the mug and plate suspiciously, as if they were volatile chemicals about to blow.

"Fearless Leader wanted you to chow down some pizza, dude, so I come bearing tubular pie and your favorite ground bean juice," Michelangelo returned his brother's smile, only his was genuine. He motioned to the cup and food. Almost as an afterthought he added "...and I was hoping for some help with something."

"Ohhhh...that wasn't necessary, Michelangelo," Donatello's voice cracked, a trembling vibrato of hurt sneaking into his tone. He cleared his throat nervously and rose to his feet, crumpling up the paper and clutching it in a fist behind his back. "And I'm _really_ busy right now...so whatever needs fixing, just put it in the pile over there" - he motioned to a corner of the room that was cluttered with a myriad of appliances and scrap metal - "and I'll get to it as soon as I can."

With his free hand, the genius twirled his brother around and began pushing him in the direction of the exit. Michelangelo locked his legs in protest. He was slightly stronger than his purple clad sibling, and thus Donatello was not making much progress.

Michelangelo spun himself back around and nimbly side-stepped away. He shot his older brother a skeptical, yet concerned glare and planted his feet firmly in place. He crossed his arms tightly across his plastron and noted, "Dude you _suck_ at lying. What's wrong, bro?"

"Me? Lying?" Donatello waved his hand at Michelangelo as if it were the most preposterous thing he had ever heard. However, despite his denial, the party dude caught a flicker of emotion in Donatello's eyes; an empty sadness as if something had crushed his spirit. "No...I'm fine...just busy. So many things to fix, so little time!"

"Dude, I don't need anything fixed…"

A look of irritation momentarily crossed Donatello's features. "I cannot play video games with you right now." Michelangelo opened his mouth to speak, but Donatello interrupted him, "And no I have not invented anything pizza, surfing, or skateboard related recently. I think that about covers all the circumstances in which you normally seek me out. So..if that is all, there is another matter which requires my attention."

Michelangelo was certain that Leonardo and Raphael would not have picked up on it, but Donatello's eyes were missing their typical inquisitive spark. It was difficult for Michelangelo to imagine beyond his own senses, but it was as if his inspiration and curiosity had been snuffed out like a lonely candle in a hurricane.

"That's clearly not _all_ dude...so what's the haps?"

Donatello tensed up, nervously fiddling with the balled up paper in his hand. He was realizing that Michelangelo was not going anywhere. In an attempt to get the topic off himself he replied, "Didn't Master Splinter teach us to not pry into other's business? I'm _fine_ leave it at that."

"Bro, I'm not trying to be nosy...just worried about -"

Again Michelangelo was cut off, Donatello's tone turning cranky, "You're being over emotional as usual, Michelangelo. Now what did you need help with."

Michelangelo frowned, slightly hurt by Donatello's words and how he was pushing him away, but he figured for the moment he would not be able to get anything more out of his brainy brother. Donatello could be more stubborn than burnt grease on a pizza pan.

"Well…" the younger mutant suddenly felt sheepish, internally debating if his need for advice on Kala was worth interrupting Donatello when he was so preoccupied with something else. Quickly weighing his options - either disappointing Kala or facing the ire of Donatello - he decided to go with the latter. He could handle cranky Donnie, but the thought of letting down Kala made his heart hurt and his stomach flop nauseatingly.

"Well…" Donatello prodded, making a "go on" motion with his free hand.

"Well, ya see…" Michelangelo began again. Why was this so hard? Now it was his turn to change the subject. "Why don't you eat your pizza over there...or have some tubuloso coffee? I hate coffee...but I make a bodacious cuppa joe according to Raphael...in fact, dude, just the other day -"

Donatello flashed him a glare that could have melted the ice caps.

Michelangelo sighed in resignation. "I need your advice. You're like, so smart, dude, so I figured you could help me with a major problemo I have."

Donatello visibly relaxed, thinking that Michelangelo was done prodding into his personal business. He cocked a bemused eyebrow ridge at his younger sibling and said, "I'm a _genius,_ of course...but honestly, Michelangelo, why come to me for advice? Raphael and Leonardo stopped long ago...saying I was too analytical about things. If you ask me, the best approach to a problem is a good dose of logic. And you - no offense - aren't really one to follow logic."

"Actually, D…" Michelangelo mumbled. "I kinda already went to our bros...and they really couldn't help...so…"

The hurt flickered in Donatello's eyes again, and his grip tightened on the paper ball, as if affirming something disheartening in his mind. "So I'm your last resort then." his words were clipped and his mood swung instantly to defensive and pained. "Of course!" he ranted. "That's how it always is!"

Michelangelo's eyes opened in shock. There was no doubt in his own mind that there was something definitely bothering Donatello. The genius could be touchy at times, but even that reaction was a little extreme for him.

"No - no - bro!" Michelangelo stammered. "That's not it at all...I just...they just…"

"As Raphael would say, 'whatever'," Donatello grumbled. "What do you want then?"

Michelangelo internally cringed at Donatello's gruff, accusatory tone. He decided it was probably better to just get this over with and blurt it out.

"Kala's birthday is totally coming up, bro, and I wanna make it special but don't know how, so I was totally hoping one of my bros could help and I -" he nervously babbled.

Donatello interrupted him with a harsh, almost choked laugh. "Now I can see why I was your last resort."

"Dude - you weren't -"

"Michelangelo, I am the _last_ mutant in this family to ask for dating advice, "Donatello scoffed. "I'm married to my work, right? As Raphael always so kindly points out."

"Donatello - this is nutso!" Michelangelo waved his arms in exasperation. "You would _never_ be my last resort, dude! You're my bro, just as much as Leonardo and Raphael are!" His next words were pained and subdued "...And it hurts you would ever think that…"

Donatello's eyes widened at Michelangelo's last remark, his bristly demeanor softening. "I - I'm sorry, Michelangelo...I just have something on my -" he caught himself, as if about to reveal information he did not want to, "I mean I'm really tired. Been burning the late night pizza grease lately..." he gave a forced, unconvincing chuckle. He reached over and grabbed the coffee and took a generous gulp of the now cold, bitter liquid, giving his younger brother his full attention, and erasing all signs of upset from his features. "So...what problem could the 'party dude' be having planning a birthday?"

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes dubiously, knowing full well that his brother was still lying, but deciding to leave it be for the moment.

"Raphael totally said the same thing to me, dude," Michelangelo said wryly.

"Because it's a valid observation," Donatello commented. "It's unusual for one who usually takes the reigns for party planning to require assistance."

"This is more than _just_ a party, dude...this is _Kala_ , a totally bodacious dudette...and I don't want to disappoint her...she deserves the most righteous celebration ever!"

Donatello gave a slight grin, pushing aside his own issue for the time being. _That_ could wait. Michelangelo's optimism had always been something Donatello had secretly envied, and seeing the enamoured expression on his younger sibling's face as me mentioned Kala...the admiration his words held…

Donatello nodded in understanding. He silently headed across the room to his computer desk and motioned for Michelangelo to join him. The orange banded turtle trailed him curiously.

"Do you have any notions, bro?" he inquired.

"Well," Donatello began as he took a seat in his computer chair. He now wore his detached scientist expression, and his words reflected this as well. He was actually welcome to the distraction. Before he had this to occupy him... he banished the thought from his mind. "While I have no personal experience in the dating department, I have done in depth research on the subject. But before I give you some evidence based suggestions, please inform me of what Raphael and Leonardo proposed."

"Uhh…" Michelangelo scratched his head in confusion. One drawback to Donatello's "scientist mode" was a plethora of big words which the more care-free brother didn't always understand. "In English, dude."

Donatello gave a quiet snort and "dumbed" down the words, "What did Leonardo and Raphael tell you to do?"

"Raphael told me to take Kala out for pizza and to the comedy club, and Leonardo said I should take her to a Japanese museum exhibit and give her a katana."

Donatello smirked in amusement. "Figures…" he shook his head at the predictability of his siblings. "Now, Michelangelo, what is inherently wrong to you about those ideas?"

Michelangelo cocked his head to the side, not really comprehending what his brother was getting at. "Nothing's really _wrong_ with any of those ideas...like, I mean Mona Lisa totally digs comedy, and I'm sure Lotus would think a katana was righteous...but…Kala..."

"Exactly," Donatello interjected, hoping his brother would have an "ah-ha" moment soon. "Those ideas are good for _them…_ but what do you think of them for _you_?"

Michelangelo's eyes lit up, finally getting it. "Totally bogus…that's stuff they like to do."

Donatello grinned, an actual genuine smile this time. "As you would say, 'exactamundo, dude'! As much as I think with my head, you tend to think with your heart. You don't want to feel like you're going to let Kala down, so you are over thinking things. That's not _you_. Be _you._ What sounds good to you?"

Michelangelo pondered Donatello's words for a moment before responding, "Pizza always sounds gnarly to me, and I love cooking it…"

"There you go...but also think of what _she_ would like. It's her birthday, so go with that. Make it about her. Not you...not your brothers...make it special for her. Implement what you excel at, and tailor it to her. She definitely is attracted to you -" Michelangelo blushed at that one - "so put all of yourself into it. Be yourself, the guy she likes, not the guy Leonardo and Raphael suggested you be." Donatello explained.

Michelangelo's mind exploded with ideas and he stared without focus at the far side of the room. "I could instead of a huge party...make her a meal and take her on a picnic...we haven't had time to ourselves in forever…" his voice sounded distant and thoughtful before he perked up and exclaimed: "Hey bro! Do you have any Neutrino recipes in your book shelf?"

Donatello was proud of his brother. "Don't I have books on everything?" he grinned slyly.

"For sure, dude."

Donatello made his way over to his bookshelf. With his mind fully engaged in assisting Michelangelo, the crumpled paper ball was forgotten. It dropped out of Donatello's hand and rolled under the computer desk. Michelangelo eyed it, tempted to pick it up and discover what was causing his older brother so much concern. He knew it was wrong to take other people's things...and Donatello would be really upset...but he also knew that Donatello was too proud to ask for help himself. When he had a problem, he would mull it over and over by himself where it festered in his soul like an infected wound. And _that_ troubled Michelangelo deeply.

Michelangelo glanced back at Donatello quickly, who was busy rifling through some books. The orange clad turtle took that moment to use his ninja dexterity to swiftly snatch up the paper. He put his shell to his brother and opened the wrinkled parchment as noiselessly as possible. He scanned the page, wordlessly mouthing the text as he went along.

Tears had rimmed his eyes by the end as he cast another side-long glance at his brother. _No wonder he's so upset…_

Michelangelo turned around to face the genius, the paper dangling weakly in one hand. "Donatello...dude…"

The scientist glanced up, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Michelangelo grasping the letter. He dropped the pile of books he was holding in his shock and bounded over to Michelangelo. He ripped the paper roughly away from the younger mutant and glared at him with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

" _This_ ," he hissed, waving the paper around in a jerky motion, "is none of your business."

"But Donatello…this is a major bummer, dude...no wonder you are so upset."

"I'm _not upset_!" Donatello ranted, in clear opposition of his spoken words. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I just...I just didn't want you guys to know that...my college degree was being…" he gave out a long and heavy sigh, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders "...revoked."

….

 **A/N: This will be continued in the next chapter. I just felt it was getting long and that this would be a good point to break it up. This whole interaction between Mike and Don is to help both of them better understand themselves and each other, so it is going to be longer than the previous two chapters. So I'd say there's about two chapters left. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
